


Like a Rabbit- Part 24

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Place: sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 24

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Sirius scrubbed his face, then his forehead which ached. “Oh, not again.”

Harry pointed emphatically.

Remus suppressed a laugh and reached for the book.

Harry’s face lit up happily and he settled down quietly between his two uncles on the sofa to be read to.

Remus pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa and draped it over all three laps, tucking it around them where he could reach. Then he opened the book and set it down in front of Harry.

For the last few weeks, ever since his parents had explained the concept of Easter to him, little Harry had been absolutely obsessed with the holiday. He’d been a bit too young during his first Christmas to really understand what was going on. Now that he was about nine months old, he not only grasped the concept of a giant rabbit visiting his home to bring him goodies, he couldn’t wait for the event. Harry was not speaking in full sentences yet, but he could string a few words together and one of his favorites was ‘Bunny Book’.

The Bunny Book might have been a favorite of Harry’s, but it wasn’t one of Sirius’. “I wish you hadn’t bought him this thing,” Sirius said.

Books always made the best presents, as far as Remus was concerned. Nearly the whole of little Harry’s library was Remus’ doing, including the Bunny Book. “The hippity-hoppity-happity bunny went into the workshop.” Remus turned the page. “He looked around at all the eggs…” Another page turn. “and candy…” Another. “and toys.” And another. “The hippity-hoppity-happity bunny said…” He paused.

Both Harry’s and Remus’ eyes turned to the right, to Sirius. Harry sniffled and Remus gave Sirius a stern look that clearly said ‘You’re getting no tail tonight unless you do this now.’

Sirius caved, as always. In a high-pitched, squeaky voice, “Hello my little bunnies! How are the baskets?” The voice sent Harry into a fit of hysterical laughter.

They finished the story, with Remus providing the narration and Sirius doing the voices of the bunnies. When Harry began laughing less and yawning more, his uncles exchanged knowing looks. By the end of the story, it was clear that Harry was ready for bedtime.

“The end.” Remus closed the book and set it back under the coffee table with the others. The boy was already in his jamies, bathed and teeth brushed. Sirius gathered Harry into his arms and hugged him. Then the three of them made the trip up the stairs and into Harry’s bedroom. They set him down in the crib, taking turns kissing his forehead. They switched on the mobile and gave each other a little kiss. Then they left Harry to sleep, with little wolf, rat, dog, and stag figures circling above him.

Remus and Sirius tip-toed down the stairs and settled back down on the couch. “James and Lily won’t be back for another few hours. So, my hippity-hoppity-happity bunny, what shall we do with the rest of the evening?” 

Sirius grabbed Remus’ shirt and pushed him down onto the sofa. He swung his legs up and pinned Remus down. His pelvis bounced up and down, grinding his groin against Remus. Remus smiled and raised his head up to place a kiss on Sirius’ lips. While he was off the couch a bit, he reached up and took the afghan again, draping it over then as best he could.

Underneath the blanket Remus and Sirius fumbled with each other’s flies, unbuttoning and unzipping. Free, their cocks rubbed against each other wildly. They made love carefully, mostly hidden, in almost complete silence. The last thing they wanted was to wake Harry up. And their utmost of desires was to enjoy each other on their one night off from Order duties.

Sirius kissed Remus’ neck. Remus rubbed his cock hard up against Sirius. Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek. Remus breathed out. Sirius breathed against Remus’ face. Remus reached up and caressed Sirius’ face. It continued in little bursts and touches until their eyes met. They could read each other so well, and the word each set of eyes expressed was ‘Close.’ More smiles. More thrusts. More kisses. More thrusts. More breathing. More thrusts. More nuzzles. More thrusts. Their timing was off only by a second. It was lengthy, messy, and hot beneath the blanket.

They heard the key in the main lock and spells began unlocking the others. The look of fear was mirrored in their faces. They grabbed their wands and aimed at once for the door.

James walked in, followed a moment later by Lily. The two couples stared at each other. Then James and Lily exchanged knowing looks.

“Harry had a nice dinner and bath,” Remus said, pretending as though he and Sirius had only been snogging on the sofa. “We read him a book and he went right down.”

“Haven’t heard a peep out of him since,” Sirius added.

Lily bit her tongue instead of mentioning that they might not have been able to hear anything over what they were doing. “We’ll just go up and check on Harry.”

As soon as James and Lily’s footsteps disappeared up the stairs, Sirius and Remus scrambled about to make themselves decent. “Well, maybe I was a little off on their estimated time of return,” Remus said sheepishly as he and Sirius stood with opposite ends of the afghan to fold it up.

Sirius grinned broadly. Suddenly, he replied in his high-pitched bunny voice, “It was good while it lasted!”

Like Harry, Remus dissolved into laughter. Remus collapsed back onto the sofa, soon joined and hugged by a laughing Sirius.


End file.
